


vessel

by WispyWillows11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Bi Dean, Confession, Dean - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, SPN - Freeform, cas, gay cas, idk what this is, supernatural 15x18, this so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyWillows11/pseuds/WispyWillows11
Summary: vessels took a while to get used to.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	vessel

There was quite a bit about having a vessel that took a while for Cas to get use to.

Cas didn't need to eat typically, but when Famine had made him crave red meat, he wasn't a fan of the feeling of hunger. He didn't know what it was at first, but suddenly he was very aware that he had nothing in his stomach. Soon, his stomach was making...noises? And rumbling? It was all very unpleasant.

His stomach also felt very odd whenever he saw Dean. It felt as if he had swallowed dozens of angel feathers and they Xwere bouncing around inside of him. His belly would also flip whenever the human got close to him. He used to wonder what the reason for that was and he was always very perplexed by it.

Having something inside of your chest that is constantly moving and pumping is a very strange feeling. Cas was usually able to ignore his heartbeat, it really only being detectable when he got particularly scared or excited.

His heartbeat was most noticeable when Dean was near. His heart beat so hard and fast, he at one point thought something was wrong with it. He could even hear it in his ears at certain times. At first, he thought this was a warning to not trust the hunter, but no. That wasn't what this was about.

When he finally said those three little words he'd been wanting to say for what felt like millenia, he'd never felt more human. Stomach flipping, heart pounding. He'd never felt so alive.

And neither had Dean.


End file.
